The Spit Flower
Synopsis At the Youth Center, Tommy , Orbit, Bakumaru, Pochiro, Drago, Gaou helps Kimberly & Souffle work on her float design for the upcoming parade. Bulk and Skull come to make trouble, but Bulk is allergic to Kim's flowers. Rita & Nyanma sends Putties to attack Tommy, Orbit Bakumaru, Pochiro, Drago, Gaou Kimberly & Souffle, and ultimately destroy the model. Kim & Soufle is distraught over the damage. The design is due later that day. Finster creates Spit Flower & Rouran Brings The Time Shifter Leafy for Rita & Nyanma. Its flowers will drain people of their energy & Leafy Con Uses Is Fire Pollen To Vampirize Them. Tommy & Orbit takes the remains of the float design and leaves. Meanwhile, Our Heroes & the others are summoned to the Command Center. Zordon & Aura informs Our Heroes & the five about Spit Flower & Leafy. Our Heroes & The Rangers confront the monster & The Shifter, but it covers them all in ferocious flowers that weaken them. Rita's wand & Nyanma's Magic turns Spit & Leafy Con Fire into giants. Tommy & Orbit decides to rebuild Kimberly's design. He's sent to help Pooh And The Others & the Rangers and knocks Spit Flower & Leafy Con down with a blast from his Dragon Dagger. Dragonzord Battle Mode spars with Spit Flower & Leafy Con, but the beasts are too strong. Our Heroes & The Rangers are brought back to the Command Center. Zordon & Aura says that destroying the monster's mist sack will weaken it. Green Ranger & Orbit are told to stay behind in case the other five fail. Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull are attacked by some of the biting flowers ''(comic moment). '' Pink Ranger hits Spit Flower's sack with an arrow from her Power Bow. With The Extra Help Of Mosbee Master, Dipper-Master & Elekin Master Together Our Heroes &, the Rangers win by using the Power Blaster & Bakumaru And Cream Using The Revealing Mirror To Revert The Effects On Leafy. Alpha helps Tommy & Orbit finish fixing the float design. At the Youth Center, the gang watches the parade on television. Kimberly sees her float and thanks Tommy & Orbit. Bulk and Skull appear covered in bandages, but Zack & Tart scares them off with a bouquet of flowers. Script Our Story Begins On Angel Grove's Youth Center Ernie: Hi Guys Ernie: Im Going Out For A While Ernie: You Get Some Supplies Erine: While You Work On The Carriage A While Souffle: Thanks Ernie Ernie: Hey No Problem Souffle Ernie: Good Luck Kimberly: I Can Believe It The Float That We Design Is Going To The Big Parade Tommy: Deserves Me It's Awesome Kimberly: Thanks Guys Kimberly: I Believe That Promotes The World Peace Pochiro: I Don't Have To Interrupt Guys Dorkheads At 12: At Clock Bulk & Skull Appears Bulk: So What Do We Have Here Skull: Yeah What We Have Here Bakumaru: What Are You Idiots Are Here Bulk: Look Its A Cute Little Model Float Skull: Yeah A Cute Little Model Float Drago: Hey Back Off You Bulk: Nice Flo Bulk: Nice Flo Skull: Flowers Bulk Starts To Sneeze Over Skull Kimberly: Oh Gross! Bulk: My Allergies Bulk Begins To Sneeze Gaou: Next Time Get Yourselves A Hobby Bulk & Skull Exits And Eveyone Laughs Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: Just We Have In Mind To Make A Flower Float To That Parade Baboo: They Making About Flowers Nyanma: DAISIES EH! Jyuken: What Did I Tell You About Flowers Jyuken Slaps Squatt's Face Rita: They Will Not Have World Peace Nyanma: No If We Still Around Meanwhile In Angel Grove's Youth Center Cream: Hey Those Are Beautiful Flowers Kimberly: You What The Best Part Is Tommy: What Kimberly: They Are Gonna Recycle All The Flowers From The Parade This Year Gaou: Really How They Do That Kimberly: Oh Its Simple They Collect Them And Make Them Into Poupurri Bakumaru: Hmm.. We Didn't Know Do You Monk? Monk: Me Neither Bakumaru: Oh Well Things Cannot Make Worse The Putty Patrollers Appears Drago: That Answer Your Question Bakumaru Bakumaru: Putties! The Putties Begins To Destroy The Model As They Begin To Fight The Putties The Other Rangers Appears Dave Felis: Oh No Putties The Putties Dissappears Tart: Don't You Ever Come Back Clay Faces Pooh: Guys Look At Kim Kimberly Cries Kimberly: Look At My Model Pakaracchi: Why The Youth Has To Be So Cruel! Monk: Pakaracchi This Is Not The Moment To Be Sarcastic This Is Serious Pakaracchi: Sorry I'm Always The Same Zack: Man Really Demolished It Kimberly: Now This Model Can't Size Of A Float Now It Will Enter To The Parade Tart: Oh Kim Cheer You Up They Are Another Parades You Can Design Floats Kimberly: If Rita & Nyanma Pull It Riding Too Billy: Well Perhaps We Can Reconstructed Dave Felis: Will Take Us A Lot's Of Work Nyorori: Yeah And That Will Be Exactly Like The Same Nyorori Kimberly: We Tommy: We Can Help You The Build A New One Tart: Yeah Kimberly: There's Is No Way To Get More Flowers In Time The Models Are Today Kimberly Exits Of The Youth Center Bakumaru Growls With Fury And Punches The Wall Without Breaking Bakumaru: Blasted Rocks! Cream & Souffle Sees Bakumaru With Anger And Expierience Them Their Feelings Bakumaru: Those Dispacbles of Rita Repulsa & Nyanma Are Going To Make My Blood Boiled Over Souffle: But Bakumaru Cream: You Almost Helped Her You Must Give Her Another Chance Bakumaru: Girls Leave Me Alone Now! Souffle: Bakumaru Jason: Bakumaru's Right Souffle This Rita & Nyanma Are A Real Witches Dave Felis: A Pair Of Witches With A Black Heart They Make Terrified Of Their Own Shadows! Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Gen'En: Poor Kimberly We Make Her Cry Gen'En Laughs Rita: But We Need A Special Monster & A Time Shifter Any Suggestions Rouran: Oh Our Queens You Have So Many Monsters & Shifters To Choose Rita: Gentlemen Start Thinking About Flowers We Need A Monster & Shifter To Turn Blossoms Into Ferocius Creatures Finster: We Have A Great Special Monster And It's Name Is Flora Expectarosa Rouran: But You Can Call Him The Spit Flower Rouran: He Starts To Gobble The Blossoms In Time And Turn It Into Ferocius And Diabolical Fang Flowers That Will Drain Energy Finster: And So With The Help Of The Time Shifter Leafy He Will Vampirize Them With His Vampire Pollen Rita: We Want Now So Prepare Them Now Rouran: Well One Spit Flower & Leafy Con Coming Right Up Finster & Rouran Activates The Monstermatic And The Spit Flower & Leafy Arrives To Earth Leafy (Imitates Ricky Ricardo): Lucy Im Home Leafy Laughs Meanwhile In Angel Grove's Youth Center Trini: Hey I Got An Idea Why Won't Bring Her To Lunch That Cheer Her Up Gaou: Good Idea Billy: Those Are All The Pieces What We're Looking Zack: Man What A Bummer Jason: Yeah We Didn't Know Kimberly Has A Sensitive Heart To Make Float For The Parade Bakumaru: I Wish To Make Something We Can Do Tommy: I Got An Idea Tommy: We Deal With Her Later I Gotta Go Tommy: You Will Be Okay Kimberly: Yeah I'l Be Fine Tommy: The Guys Want To Take You To Lunch But I Gotta Go To Take Care Of Something Tommy: Can I Take This Thing To Your House Kimberly: No Just Tossed It Tommy: All Right I'l Catch Up You Later Kimberly: Bye Tommy Exits Of The Youth Center Jason: We'l Show Rita & Nyanma Is Not Too Easy With The Power Rangers And The ETO Rangers. Bakumaru: Yeah You Got That Right The Communicator & The ETO Badge Sounds Jason: Yeah Princess Aura Aura: Power Rangers, Everyone We Need You At The Command Center Immediatly Bakumaru: We're On Our Way Jason: Kimberly Zordon & Aura Needs Us In The Command Center Jason: Prepare To Teleport They Begin To Teleport To The Command Center Zordon: Rita & Nyanma Wants To Destroy The Flower Float World Feast Parade Souffle: That's Means They Destroy All The Floats Alpha: Aiye Aiye Aiye Aura: They Have Unleashed A New Monster And Time Shifter On Angel Grove Behold The Viewing Globe (They Noticed On The Viewing Globe) Zordon: They Called It The Spit Flower & The Time Shifter Leafy And They Has The Ability To Transform Every Flower in Angel Grove Into A Ferocious Blossom Alpha: Aiye Aiye Aiye Those Are Dangerous Daisies Dave Felis: Really That Is One Time Shifter With An Evil Sense Of Humor Kimberly: With Those Two Nothing Is Going To Be Safe Bakumaru: So Leafy Drago: So In The Dr Goodman's Research Files Leafy Con Has The Ability To Control The Vines And With His Vampire Pollen They Turn Humans Into Their Vampire Servants And He's Extremley Dangerous Aura: And They Are On Earth Will Be Doubt Yet Ago The Spit Flower Body Is Like Armor With A Few Weak Spots You Must Avoid His Fangs & Claws Zack: Man It's One Ferocious Bug & And A Real Nasty Flower Dragon Zordon: We Have Located The Spit Flower & Leafy Near The Park Bridge Bakumaru: READY! Jason: It's MORPHIN TIME The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Trini: Sabertooth Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus All: POWER RANGERS Bakumaru & Friends: The Twelve Warriors Bakuretsu ETO Rangers. Leafy: Allow Me To Welcome The Rangers Into Their Death Empress Rita Rita: Well Don't You Stand Around And Begin To Shapeshift Yourself Leafy: Leafy Shapeshift To LEAFY-CON Leafy-Con Appears Dave Felis: Look At The Size Of That Thing Bakumaru: DRAGO! Drago: I Handle Leafy-Con You Guys Better Stop The Spit Flower Dave Felis: Right Monk: Good Luck Drago Drago Activates The Dragon Sphere By Saying The Numbers From 1 To 3 In Mandarin Language Drago: 1-2-3 And Drago Becomes A Real Dragon Jason: Now It's Really A Dragon Fight The Spit Flower Starts To Fly The Biting Flowers And The Biting Flowers Begins To Attack The Rangers Bakumaru: These Are Beginning To Diging In And Bakumaru's Arm Is Bleeding Billy: They Drainin My Energy The Final Battle Scene Jason: Go Get Them Kim Kimberly Uses His Power Bow The Shoot On The Spit Flower Kimberly: Okay Bakumaru Time For Big Help Bakumaru: You Got It Bakumaru: Spirit Summon: Mosbee, Dipper, Elekin The Eggs Of Mosbee, Dipper & Elekin Appears Elekin: Call Me Nutty It's My Imagination Or I See A Dragon With Three Heads Instead of Hands & Arms Bakumaru: You Guys Better Hurry And Shapeshift Mosbee: Okay Bakumaru, Ready Elekin Elekin: I'm With You Partner Dipper: I'm Always With You Brother Mosbee: Mosbee Shapeshift To MOSBEE-MASTER Dipper: DIPPER-MASTER Elekin: Elekin Shapeshift To ELEKIN-MASTER Leafy-Con: Well Now That's Is Completley Fair Jason: Looks Fair To Me Kimberly: Now It's Time For That Flower & Leafy Con For Having A Good Taste Of Their Own Medicine Elekin M: Time For Make Charge Elekin Shoot His Electric Attack Mosbee M: Mosbee Master FREEZE BLAST! Mosbee Master Uses His Freeze Blast Attack To Freeze Leafy Con's Body Dipper M: Dipper Master FIRE BLAST! Dipper Master Uses is Fire Blast Attack To Dry The Spit Flower Jason: Now Let's Bring Them Together All: RIGHT They Begin To Form The Power Blaster Zack: Power Axe Kimberly: Power Bow Trini: Power Daggers Billy: Power Lance Jason: Power Sword All: POWER RANGERS They Shoot On The Spit Flower The Spit Flower Explodes Bakumaru: Now My Turn Bakumaru Almost Have His Arm Bleeding Bakumaru: My Arm Still Bleeding Cream: Let Me Help You They Hold Together The Revealing Mirror Bakumaru & Cream: JYAREI REVEAL! The Revealing Mirror Shoots His Laser On Leafy's Head And Nyanma's Head Stamp Is Erased And Leafy Its Back To Normal Leafy: I'm Leafy Again Thank You For Saving Me Rangers